Seismic imaging is a major tool used in the oil and gas exploration activities. One prerequisite of generating a high-quality seismic image of a subsurface region is an accurate velocity model of the subsurface region. Conversely, the inaccuracy of a velocity model used for generating a seismic image would inevitably introduce positioning uncertainties into the seismic image, which ultimately increases the risk of planning drill activities in the subsurface region.